


The Assignment

by Talliya



Series: Fix-it Verse [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: WuFei's observations on his two friend's rather odd relationship and how he thinks they should just get on with it already.





	The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manniness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> At the request of The Manwell... 27. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?” (2x3 from your Fix-It Verse... pleeeeeease?)

WuFei snorted as he watched Trowa watch Duo’s ass leave the conference room. They had all just been briefed on an on-going mission that agents kept getting killed trying to carry out. Heero of course had been adamant that he could do the mission by himself, blindfolded. Une had simply glared at him and asked all the former (badasses) Gundam pilots to get the job done. They’d had a rousing discussion over why something so seemingly simple could be getting their agents killed and then been dismissed to take care of the problem.

And now WuFei was smirking as Trowa turned to face him with a frown on his generally expressionless face. “You could just ask him out you know.”

Trowa’s face turned a deep red and his green eyes flew wide, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about Chang.”

WuFei wasn’t buying his attempt at ‘not understanding what he meant’, “Oh yes you do. You realize you watch his ass every chance you get right?”

Trowa masterfully displayed at curious expression, “Whose ass are we talking about exactly?”

They were finally out the door themselves and moving down the hallway, “Maxwell’s.”

“Oh? Why would I be doing that?”

WuFei rolled his eyes at the man’s dismayed and slightly worried tone and turned to face his much taller friend, stopping the Circus Clown in his tracks. “I don’t want him for myself Barton. But it’s obvious where your eyes land when his back is to you. Though I commend you for staring at his eyes and not his mouth when he’s talking to you.”

Trowa’s blush this time was even darker than before, WuFei wasn’t sure how that was possible. The Asian shook his head at him, “Honestly, you two are forever fixing things for each other, what was it this last time? A record player? The two of you had to reinvent the parts for it for crying out loud. Just fuck each other and be done with it already!”

WuFei threw his hands in the air and turned back around to continue down the hallway but stopped at the soft, uncertain voice behind him. “But he doesn’t like me that way.”

WuFei blinked, how could Trowa miss it? Duo did the exact same shit that he’d just accused Trowa of, with the exception that Duo was always staring at Trowa’s mouth like he wanted to eat it.

“Besides, he deserves someone who actually has a name. Someone with something to offer besides being able to fix random shit.” Trowa sounded so depressed that WuFei dropped the issue and decided to change the subject.

“Anyway~ Do you think you’ll be able to infiltrate this smuggling ring? You haven’t done this kind of thing in a while.”

Trowa nodded his head as he moved up beside WuFei as they headed to their respective offices. “It shouldn’t be a problem. Though... I’ll have to cut my hair for it. My bangs are kind of iconic since we’ve saved the earth sphere twice now. But the Eve War was only a little over a year ago.”

Nodding decisively WuFei turned to the right and put a hand to the frame of his office door, looking over his shoulder at Trowa, “We’ll be counting on you.”

He watched as a small smile graced Trowa’s lips and his green eyes shone with appreciation at the trust WuFei was placing in him. “I won’t let you down.”

\---

Months later WuFei was ready to kill Duo. “NO! You are not going to call Trowa and ask if he can help you fix the godsdamned printer! He’s undercover you imbecile!”

Duo flinched, “Oh, right. He’s been gone three months though ‘Fei! Isn’t that long enough? I’m goin’ stir-crazy sittin’ in my office everyday jus’ waitin’ for the cue to go in there and smash these smugglers apart.”

WuFei shook his head, while he could honestly agree with the sentiment he wasn’t about to admit that to Maxwell of all people. “We have to wait for Barton’s report. We won’t know who to take out if he can’t get us the information. That’s why five other agents died trying to take these people down.”

The reminder of the dead agents seemed to calm Duo’s frustration and he nodded his head slowly. Just then the phone rang and Duo sprang across the small space of WuFei’s office to pick it up. WuFei’s glare for the other man touching his phone disappeared when Duo went completely still after saying hello.

“Affirmative, we’ll be there to get you in an hour.” Duo hung up the phone and looked over at WuFei with Shinigami shining out of his violet eyes. At WuFei’s quirked brow he grinned, “That was Tro. Apparently he’s arrested the head of the syndicate and needs a pick up.”

WuFei rolled his eyes, “Heero and Agent Wind are NOT going to be pleased by this news.”

Duo chuckled darkly, “Any news is good news by this point.”

WuFei shook his head as Duo left the room to tell the other former Gundam pilots that they were leaving to evacuate Trowa and the syndicate leader. WuFei did not envy him. He rose from his seat and went to inform Une that they would be back in a few hours with the problem solved.

The whole helicopter flight Duo had the most anxious face, but when they landed (without being shot at) in the middle of what was obviously a well fortified compound and his eyes landed on Trowa the relief was palpable. WuFei had to keep himself from chuckling as Duo rather obviously ran his eyes over Trowa making sure he was okay and Trowa gave back tit for tat.

“This the ‘leader’?” Heero’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and observations and had him looking around, noting the ring of men surrounding them. He’d already noted the man who was literally hogtied and left on his side at Trowa’s feet. An old scarred and obviously street hardened man, white hair splayed on the asphalt beneath him and sharp grey eyes flashing threats that went unheeded by the ‘saviors of the earth sphere’. He seemed to have the same kind of wiry strength that Trowa had and it made WuFei wonder how the ex-pilot had corralled him.

“It is. Sorry this took me so long. Things didn’t really go as I’d initially planned.”

“Oh?” It was Zechs this time, a wealth of contempt in the one word.

Trowa’s eyes narrowed and the sound of guns clicking could be heard from all around them. WuFei and Duo had the same thought at the same time but Duo beat his voice to the punch. “Holy fuck! You’re the leader now?”

Trowa’s eyes softened and he gave a sharp nod, “That would be correct.”

“Then we’ll be taking you in...” Heero didn’t get to finish his sentence before Duo was slugging him in the face.

“The hell we will!”

“Shinigami’s got a point Kamikaze. If Clown’s the leader here, then it won’t be a problem anymore and by taking in the former head we’ll be doing our job with the least amount of deaths.” WuFei broke in before a fist fight could erupt.

Two sets of blue eyes glared at him but they acceded to the point and moved forward to gather up the hogtied man and place him in the ‘copter under the weight of all of those guns. They gave final nods to Trowa before climbing in themselves. WuFei turned and put a hand on Duo’s shoulder, “You’ve got five minutes before I leave your ass here.”

Violet eyes widened before he nodded and moved over to Trowa like there weren’t several dozen guns trained on them all. “So... when can you come help me fix the office printer?”

WuFei face-plamed but he heard Trowa’s chuckle as he climbed into the pilot’s seat. “Maybe a week. Can you all hold out that long?”

“Only one more week? I think we can manage.” Duo bumped Trowa’s hip with his own before climbing into the co-pilot’s seat and waving to Trowa as WuFei lifted them out of the compound.

A week later found Trowa and Duo bantering about their favorite types of weapons as they fixed the printer. WuFei stood in the doorway for a few moments watching them and listening before speaking to the room in general, “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?” He shook his head and left, leaving the two men to figure out who he’d been talking to and what about.


End file.
